In the typical drop target apparatus of a pinball game, a target member is vertically movable through a slot in the frame between a raised position extending above the playfield board of the pinball game and a retracted position. The target member is coupled to a bias means which urges it toward its retracted position and which also urges it, when it is in its raised position, toward a latched condition to hold the target member in its raised position and prevent it from dropping to its retracted position. When the raised target member is struck by a pinball, it is deflected backwards a sufficient distance to unlatch it from the frame, whereupon it is retracted by the bias means. Such a device is disclosed in application Ser. No. 289,371 assigned to the assignee of this application. After striking such target member, the ball continues to roll on the playfield board striking other targets or striking the flippers which when actuated propel the ball back toward the top of the playfield board to strike additional targets.